Chance
by JestaAriadne
Summary: A Yuffie monologue on that notorious date at the Golden Saucer. Something original, at least...


Chance

By JestaAriadne, 5th December 2002

----Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy VII. Not me. Squaresoft. The wonderful, the mighty. *bows*

This is a monologue type thing for Yuffie on that infamous date at the Golden Saucer 

Maybe I'll continue this and do one for each of the girls (and maybe Barret??), but for now Yuffie's thoughts (well, one possibility)

N.B. If you're trying to connect any particular style of writing with me, _give up now!!! _ I am ever in search of this elusive "style of my own" and currently trying out whatever, so this is different than some stuff I've written, similar to others whatever. This was written obviously in one session straight cos I wanted to write something quick that I could actually FINISH *grimaces at the thought of the SO many unfinished, unposted things floating around her SE 30* So, not the highest quality, but I hope it's OK.

It was originally gonna be pure silliness, but I kinda completely changed my mind, so now it's sort of partial seriousness.------

~*~

If it'll make you feel better, Cloud, you weren't _my _first choice either. I tried to get Vincent and his sexy claw thing, but he gave me the sternest "" I've ever not-heard and left. I chased him, of course, and eventually he must have gotten really desperate because he jumped onto that ridiculous rollercoaster and hasn't got off since. 

  
Well, at least it shows that _he's _paid at least a little attention to me - it's the one place around here I would never go in a million years. If trucks make me puke, just think what that ride would to do me.

So I went bouncing up to your room, woke you up and dragged you out here. _Whaddya wanna do? Whaddya wanna do?? _Like a pink chocobo on speed. And your sullen suggestion was that we head straight for Wonder Square and burn some gil. Right old-fashioned romantic, aren't you? Not that I've got anything against stupid games, but it would have been nice if you'd I don't knowinvited me to race against you at snowboarding? Sponsored my chosen chocobo? You know, in some way acknowledge my presence? Played Mog-House with me? Something? _Hello anyone at home???_

I think you spent 500gil on the submarine game. (I could have bought decent materia with that) Snowboarding solo for six courses. And I never knew _anyone_ else who could solemnly shoot baskets for nearly half an hour straight. And now it's that dumb punching thing.

Well, even I start to feel a bit stupid keeping up a one-sided conversation for this long.

Yes, I realise you would have preferred Aeris, or Tifa - or a good night's sleep filled with angst-wracked nightmares and all - over me. Yeah, and that makes me feel really good about myself too. But that's not really the issue. The fact is that neither of them asked you out here tonight, did they? You can ponder the deeper meanings of this if you like, but to be quite honest, it's simple - you just haven't been acting the most approachable and loveable guy.

Aeris _promised _you a date, is that it? That didn't mean she was going to wake you up in the middle of the night and physically drag you into the gondola. She seems a nice girl, maybe with some old fashioned leanings - had it ever occurred to you that perhaps you could make the first move? Hell, maybe I'm the only one rebel enough to break tradition. Maybe you should ask why on earth I bothered. I'm not 100% sure to be honest, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe I just wanted to see if I could do it, or see if you could actually enjoy yourself.

I'm not asking much, Cloud. I don't want your body or your heart or your undying love or any of that - but a smile would be nice. After tonight I'll be perfectly content to leave you free for whichever _other _girl you decide is most worthy of your esteemed affection. 

Don't beat yourself up too much about it - it was probably just some cruel twist of fate that landed us here together. Probably it was _meant _to be someone else; think long brown hair, think drop-dead gorgeous, think unending but apparently unreturned adoration - and then take your pick. Are you in love, or what? Are you blind or just stupid? Are you honestly torn between the two or are you really trying not to break anyone's heart? How thoughtful of you. 

Only - you forgot someone, didn't you? 

Don't get me wrong; in no way do I want to tangle up anyone's life any more and create a love-? I'm not asking for love, damn it. But this hurts. Did you ever think that I might be just the teensiest bit lonely, with only myself and wits and materia for company? No? In that case, give the hyper sixteen year old a prize for rare sensitivity and observance, cos I've noticed that much about you. You're lonely. And confused, and in a mess with love and life, (and _really _messed up inside that chocobo-feather head, but who doesn't know that?) 

You're lonely.

So maybe I should have just persuaded Tifa or Aeris to pay you a visit tonight instead of all this palaver. Next time, eh?

But for now, give me a chance. I'm here, and you're here, and I'm trying hard here, honest. And I just wish you'd stop morosely hitting buttons on that moronic machine and listen to whatever crazy junk I'm spewing right now. Or, hey, you could even venture a couple of your own words. And like I said; a smile would be so cool right about now.

Let's just have a fun time tonight, alright? In the most innocent and unspeculative sense of the phrase. We're in the _Golden Saucer _- isn't that the whole point of the thing? Just lend me a couple gil and I'll see if I can win some coolio prize and give it to you. I just _dare _you to take me on at snowboarding. Let's bet on a chocobo, name it Sephiroth and freak everyone out by cheering it on really, really loudly. Come on, let's just go crazy and do stupid, fun things that families and lovers and always and especially_ friends _do together. Come on, let's just be friends and have a blast.

I'll stop talking rubbish to you now and let you get a word in edgeways. Just one question now, and it's childish and stupid I know, but it'll have to do: "Can we be friends?"

That's it. Fate's ploy in chucking this chance at us? Take it or leave it, that's all I wanted to say, really.

It's open, Cloud.

~*~


End file.
